headsoccerfandomcom-20200214-history
FranceSwitzerland/Favorite Characters Rankings
This is FranceSwitzerland's Rankings of his favourite characters. It's almost completely based on opinions, so you probably won't agreed with it. Stupid Characters 64. Nepal Wait..... What's going on? Spain not on the last place??? Yes that's probably the first thing you would thing. And I congratulate everyone who likes the country Spain, because he is not the most stupid character for me anymore. It's sure Nepal! In everything. His Power Shot, how he plays, how he looks like and how he is based on his own country. In my opinion Nepal is the worst character in the whole game that resembles his own country. Robots??? How could Nepal, a country with so much mountains, have something to do with ROBOTS??? Is there something on the world I don't know? No, D&D Dream just totally created for Nepal a stupid character. And now we are coming at the point why Nepal is surely the most stupid Character in Head Soccer! You probably ever played Survival and was around stage 90 or even farther and you had to play against Nepal. No, his Power Shot is so slow and he always will get luck! I also need to say that I don't play that often Survival, but when I must play against Nepal in it, it's surely he has always luck and rarely gets goals. Now back on topic: Nepal's Power Shots are also so stupid. Really D&D Dream? A robot that flies in the air and will have a meteorite? That sucks and is impossible! And how it is possible there will come rockets from all the parts of him. And don't forget the Counter Attack! When Nepal plays on the right side on the field it's one of the worst Counter Attacks in the game! But wait when you play against him on the left side of the field. How is it possible it's much STRONGER????? I clearly see how stupid a character can be. And that's why Nepal surely is on the last place. 63. Spain Spain? You said Spain wouldn't be on the last place, but he is still on place 63! And now everyone will ask me: Why do you hate Spain? He has a very good Power Shot. This is impossible he is very good! The first things I will answer: No he is very bad! The Power Shot sucks, just because it looks very good in the first times you play against him. I play already very long Head Soccer and that's why it isn't that good anymore. Also Spain is a big contender for being the most ugly character in the game. He has luck that since the last update there is come an even uglier character! Finland! Before the Update 5.1, I always thought Spain was the most ugly character. But I was wrong. I won't totally say everything I think about the country Spain. Spanish people, just live with it. Don't be angry on me that he is so low on this rankings. It's just an rankings and my opinion. You can't do something about that. 62. Croatia You mean that country with all those beautiful beaches and waterfalls? Yes, you're right! But D&D Dream must have thought: We hate the country Croatia, we will make stupid character for it, that you will hate when you are someone like me. And I didn't even said where Croatia's Power Shots are based from! Tell me FranceSwitzerland! Ok I will say it. It's sadly D&D Dream can't hear me, but: STUPID ROBOTS and DARTH VADER!!! No no no again robots??? Yes D&D Dream how stupid could you be. And what have the country Croatia to do with Darth Vader? I have never seen Croatia in a Star Wars movie or something like that. How stupid can you create a character? It's also weird to me that there are people that like this character. The Power Shots are also really bad. The air shot is always an own goal for me and the Ground Shot and Counter Attack never scores. Ok enough said, just leave Croatia to this place. He doesn't deserve more. 61. Finland What??? Finland is one of my most favourite countries in the world! Yes you're right again. I have many good ideas for an Finnish character: Santa Claus, saunas, lakes, icehockey, etc. But something I have never thought of has been chosen by monsieur D&D Dream. ANGRY BIRDS!!! Is that game made by Finnish people? It probably was, but why why why Finland must be an Angry Bird! All this talk about Angry Birds forgets me saying one things: Did you every looked good to the Finnish character? And how ugly he really he is! He is the most ugly character in the whole game! He is even uglier than Spain! I didn't kney Angry Birds are so ugly. And that is just the most stupid of the character Finland. He is a very ugly Angry Bird! I already hate the game Angry Birds, but creating so ugly character. This is unbelievable and a ashamed for the Finnish people. D&D Dream probably thinks all Finnish people looks like that. All Power Shots are also very bad and I will leave it to the only that. Saying more would waste my time. And now coming to a conclusion: It's better Finland just don't is in Head Soccer. How he is created now is impossible to think for me. I have said enough why Finland is one of the most stupid Characters. 60. Cyborg Now we are coming to the most stupid Non-Country. And that's sure Cyborg. This robot is very ugly and the Power Shots aren't that good based on a robot in my opinion. Also I don't understand why Cyborg should be every rank match in Survival be the opponent. It's more fun it's another character or just a randomly character. I also don't like characters which have a first shot and a damaged shot. Cyborg's first shot is worser than his damaged shot. I use the Sawblade Costume and I must play much more often play against the damaged shot. This makes everything boring and Cyborg will never be one of my Characters. 59. Israel Isreal the jewish country. He is an ugly character and the Power Shots are weird to me. Okay they have to do a bit with the country Israel, but they are stupid to me. His first shot is just a straight-line shot and can be easily made an own goal. It's a cross like jewish people have a lot. The damaged shot, the shot where I play the most often with, is worser to me. There is a very easy trick to make an own goal out of it. Jump not that high in the air and knock it and the ball will knock in Israel's own goal. Israel is a bad character and he looks ugly to me. Farther I can't explain, but I just don't like this character. 58. Poland Poland is probably the only gangster in Head Soccer. This guy seems to have stolen a lot from every people in your neighbourhood. Ok this seems to be really weird, but he stole Ice Spikes? A normal burglar will steal all your money and other high worthy stuff. And in fact the ice spikes don't even help him! Ok now on topic: Poland is the character in Head Soccer that looks, when you play against him for the first time, very good, but he is very bad! It's just a normal straight-line Power Shot and even that bad as South Korea. And who is gonna do that hard Unlock Requirements if you know that you get a character with such a bad Power Shot like this. I don't think there is anyone here that likes him, that's why I don't have to explain longer. 57. Serbia Now we make a DC character and not a Marvel character! This is what D&D Dream must have thought when they made this character. No Batman or Superman, but Wonder Woman! But actually the only thing we think: Why again a Character based on some kind of movie??? And for everyone that likes Wonder Woman, you will get really disappointed. Everybody I am not a DC fan, but what are the powers of Wonder Woman? D&D Dream gives almost laughing answer: Shooting her boobs!!! Really??? That's the most stupid I every heard! And I am glad it is not true. But here Air Shot reallly is that she shoots her boobs to the opponent's goal. This is hilarious bad and already one of the biggest reasons Serbia is so low on the list. I didn't even said the worst of this character. Have you seen the title? I know you can read and I don't made a mistake and there really stands Serbia. How can you make Serbia Wonder Woman??? The country Serbia has nothing to do with her! It's just ashamed bad and that's why Serbia don't make it higher than this. 56. Bulgaria I can make this description very long or very short. But actually you can say the same as with Serbia. And I never played this kind of games, but I am sure it has nothing to do with the country Bulgaria! Making Bulgaria a child really makes D&D Dream saying somethinag about the country Bulgaria: All people there looks like childs, so this character from Dragon Ball is good to be the Bulgarian character. I am glad they made Super Saiyan a Non-Country for the same reason, but this was a very bad choice of D&D Dream. And I hate all Characters from this kind of games and that's why Bulgaria shouldn't be higher on the list. Oh I forget his Power Shots. In his Air Shot he will throw you in the air and you will see some kind of animation. This reminds me of some kind of other game, but why does it have to be there? You can also just be throwen in the ground by Bulgaria and he shoots some lasers on you and not more than that! The Ground Shot and Counter Attack are similar to each other and just both reasons why Bulgaria is one of the most stupid characters in Head Soccer. 55. Hong Kong 54. Pluto 53. Thailand 52. Portugal 51. South Africa 50. Argentina 49. Super Saiyan 48. Mexico 47. Uruguay 46. Ecuador 45. Belgium 44. Kepler 22B 43. Russia 42. South Korea Medium Characters 41. Japan 40. Valentine 39. India 38. Brazil 37. Turkey 36. Chile 35. Cameroon 34. Nigeria 33. China 32. Colombia 31. Ukraine 30. The Devil 29. United Kingdom 28. Italy 27. USA 26. Hungary 25. Egypt Favorite Characters 24. Germany 23. Singapore 22. Indonesia 21. Mon-K 20. Asura 19. Ireland 18. The Netherlands 17. Canada 16. Georgia 15. Czech Republic 14. PumpKill 13. WatermelBot 12. Australia 11. Saudi Arabia 10. Greece 9. Z 8. Luxembourg 7. Romania 6. Denmark 5. New Zealand 4. France 3. Austria 2. Switzerland 1. Sweden Category:Favorite Characters Rankings Category:Rankings Category:FranceSwitzerland